Fairy Tail Origins
by thatBonnibel
Summary: Good intentions rarely beget good results and even Gods make mistakes. In a world of temptation, can there ever truly be something pure? Or is everything destined to fall into depravity, clinging to the illusion of light. This is the story of choices and decisions that have shaped this world from the very start.
1. Prologue

Fairy Tail: Origins

Prologue

"Huff. Huff. Huff.." No time to catch her breath, the seemingly young girl ran from the dungeons all the way upstairs. "That God forsaken woman.. She's always out to ruin my damned life." A scowl marred her tan skin, her lips twisted as her electric pink eyes narrowed in annoyance. Ophelia had taken to the prisoner cells for much of that day, finding no joy in merely lounging about the castle grounds like her 'lazy bastard of a mother'. She of course didn't speak those words aloud, though a soft snicker left her as her feet slowed to a brisk walk. One second she had been gutting a slender woman, her hands buried deep within her intestines when that irritating Kize had screamed from the top of the staircase. Blood dripped from her arms as she climbed the lengthy staircase and pushed the crazed lunatic out of the way, his wails following after her as she headed off to meet with the one who'd called for her. Mimicking Kize under her breath, her snarl returned. "'Moldy brat your gorgeous and radiant mother wants you even though I don't know why because I'm too busy staring at her chest to listen to what she has to say. You smell as lovely as the bile of a thousand corpses. If only she'd have drowned you at birth, maybe then she'd love me even though I'm stupid and ugly.' ….Bloody ass wipe of a faggot, I don't know how she can stand the sight of him.." The green haired half-ling said as she neared the main court. Her mumbling had covered the sound of a second pair of footsteps, her own all but halting as someone spoke.

"Perhaps because he's so enamored with me. You could do with a bit more love for your mother, hn?" A rich voice called out behind her, a sigh filled with contempt and aggravation escaping Ophelia as she turned.

"Mother.. what 'fun' I have meeting with you. SO much more than anything else I'd actually like to do, yep. Oh what great thing have you called me for now?" Her sarcasm made the wraith in front of her laugh, the taller and paler female reaching out to pat her on the head before moving past her and into the large room. Instead of telling her right away why Desdemona had called for her, of course the diabolical wraith would leave her daughter guessing. Another sigh left her lips as she followed, her shoulders slumped until finally they stopped at the only throne in the room, Des taking her seat within it. Not sitting, she stood beside the tall throne, her arms crossed against her chest despite the crimson liquid that coated each.

"Unfortunately, no fun shall come from this. Tell me what you've learned from sneaking about, hn? Don't deny it, I know you've been listening to conversations even I haven't had the pleasure of hearing." Rose eyes widened, Ophelia unsure but not overly surprised that she'd been caught. What more could she do? Half the time she was made to sit in her room while the others got jobs. The ruse of 'for her protection' had been in effect since she'd been born it felt like, the half-breed not believing it for a second, though she often obliged her mother anyway. Even if she was denied a loving relationship, Ophelia respected the woman. You simply couldn't say no to her, even if you hated her. Shrugging, she relented and gave her mother her answer.

"About a woman named Verona? And something about that young girl Cynthia. I may have heard something about father being back as well.. Perhaps even.." Stalling, she tapped her chin as if in deep thought. This earned a glowering look from her mother, which made Ophelia laugh inwardly. "Oh fine then. I heard she wiped out an entire town not too long ago. That dragon slayer is having a rather difficult time controlling her urges. Much like that ingrate cousin of mine.. If I had to guess, I'd say that this Verona you're so scared of is a bigger deal than you're letting on. Isn't she? You went off somewhere and last night you muttered her name a few times in your sleep. You never talk in your sleep." She watched carefully, looking for creases or wrinkles, worry lines to mar her mother's face. Though none came. Only a deep frown crawled onto her countenance as she looked away as if she were staring off into the distance. Ophelia didn't have to ask, she already knew the answer. Whatever was going on wasn't a game, not by a long shot.

"Big deal.. I wonder if we really made a mistake all those years ago..." It was barely audible, the whisper that left her ruby red lips. Yet Ophelia heard it, the statement obviously a reflection her mother hadn't meant to voice. Clearing her throat, she rose from her seat and motioned the young hybrid forward, her arms outstretched. " I pray you forgive me, my dearest O. I must ask you to accompany me somewhere." Raising a brow, she took a few steps toward the woman, placing her hands into the upturned palms motioned towards her. A bizarre feeling warmed her chest, though Ophelia continued to wear her typical grimace. Gripping her daughter's hands, Desdemona brought each to her face, pressing her lips against her knuckles before releasing her.

In the background, a screech followed by several bangs followed. Mentally, she grinned as she heard an all too familiar weep along with mumbling and thrashing that could only belong to one melodramatic sociopath. One that happened to hate her and love her mother more than the disgusting gel she was sure he caked into his hair each day. Not noticing that she had been giggling to herself over his despair, Ophelia came back to reality when she felt her hands drop and her mother walk past her, the girl blinking before following after her.

"Oi..! Where are you going?!" She exclaimed as she caught up, not saying anything about the weird moment she'd just shared with the sadistic female. She looked up towards Desdemona's face as she slowed, her steps falling into sync with the other. There had been few times in her life that she saw her mother worry. In fact, she could only remember one just vaguely as a toddler. The cause she couldn't place, but that restricting feeling that contorted her heart was the same as now. Despite her anger and spite towards the woman, she was her mother after all. Not bothering to look in her direction, Desdemona kept walking out of the main hall. Grabbing a cloak from the rack before the front door, she slipped it on before opening said door and heading out, beckoning Ophelia to come with her. "It's time to make a plan about this 'big deal', you so rightly named. We're going to meet with the only person I think can come up with an idea everyone on the council will agree to."

"Council..? Idea.. Agree? Wait?! What are you talking about?!" Ophelia whined as she grabbed her own cloak, similar in color yet a smaller version of her mother's. Quickly, she donned the cloth and hurried after the wraith who was already halfway down the long trail. Shouting after her, the sun kissed half-ling did her best to catch up. "And what do you mean the only person? Who are we going to see?" Desdemona slowed just a moment until they were side by side. She looked down at the younger of the two, a smile painted on her lips though her eyes were tinted with a melancholy sadness that Ophelia was certain she'd never before seen in her entire life. What in the hell was going on now.. In the last few weeks, she'd seen more emotion take hold of her visage than the typical smirk. That alone made the demonic wraith have reason to believe that something more than wrong was going on.

Picking up her steps again, Desdemona blinked a few times before the despairing look left her green orbs. Clutching the cloak tightly, she walked until she reached the edge of the cliff that dropped straight below, the ocean thrashing wildly against the jagged rocks miles beneath them. Faintly, she seemed to answer Ophelia, though the girl couldn't be sure she heard correctly. "The man who should have been your father." Escaped Desdemona's lips, though she was certain her mother hadn't said that. Should have been? Certainly Marde had reminded her time after time that the half wraith/half demon had been a mistake. Shaking her head, she didn't press the matter as she watched her mother freeze the world around them, time standing still for all but the two of them. The grass seemed duller, fading as Ophelia peered at her feet. It was always strange to be caught within the active party of time control when it wasn't her own, though she kept quiet as her mother seemingly parted the sea below them. The water made no sound, no resistance, merely moving as Desdemona waved her hand to the right. A long strip appeared, and so began their descent down the steep cliff, the alteration of time in the air helping their feet stay steady until the two walked through the shift. It wasn't long until a temple Ophelia hadn't known of appeared, her curiosity doubling as she followed her mother inside. Millions of questions filled her mind as they walked further and further inside. Soon, Desdemona would lead her into a small room, of which was completely dark.

It was then that she felt it. Something tugging at the edges of her mind, seemingly pulling at her consciousness. No.. her soul..? Soon the gentle tug became rougher, harsher, until finally.. Ophelia felt her entirety rip apart. The pain was something she'd never experienced before, the strange sensation unwelcomed as she finally felt her eyes open. The room they'd occupied before was different.. and not just because it was not illuminated. The entire situation felt different. Looking around for her mother, she glanced to the front of her to see a gracile figure that.. seemed like her mother, but...

"Mothe..-" A hand lifted and cut her off, the parma violet woman looking back. Her hair was clear, like glass. The eyes that peered back at her were completely black, but the structure of her face told Ophelia that this was indeed Desdemona, only.. different. "Not now, Ophelia. You'll get your answers. What I need now, is for this dear man to give me my own answers. Isn't that right Casimir?" Ophelia blinked a thousand times, her confusion growing as she looked around her mother to see a male sitting on a bed of pillows. Built and sturdy, his face seemed gentle and warm even with the glowering expression he was currently giving the now pale indigo wraith.

"Answers, Mona? I haven't any for you, not now. Did I not say I never wanted to set eyes on ya again? You're always disobeying me aren't ya?" His voice was gruff, but Ophelia suddenly realized something that was so obvious it filled the space around the three. Her mother had lov..-

"You know very well why I'm here, and it isn't to annoy you. I'm sure Elathan told you of Verona's reappearance." Desdemona's words interrupted her train of thought, Ophelia slowly inching to her side to watch the interaction. The tension was obvious, but the underlying emotion that she'd never felt from her mother was there. All the girl could do was feel a mixture of awe and anger, mostly the later seeing as she'd never known such tenderness to fill her mother's tone before. Their eyes were locked on one another, the man and her mother staying still until Ophelia fidgeted the wrong way, causing his gaze to shift.

"This the mutt you had? She's a cute lil' thing ain't she." His smile made the girl even more confused, never having heard such a compliment in her direction before. She frowned, moving behind Des again which caused the one named Casimir to laugh. " Ah hah, I see. I bet she'd enjoy the story as to why this is all going on, ay?" Ophelia felt her mother stiffen, then relax a second later. Glancing from behind her, she looked between the wraith and the male before settling her eyes on her mother.

"You always tell it best.. Don't you, Cas?" She replied softly, an expression of both pain and content washing over Desdemona's face as she moved to the other side of the room, taking a seat on one of the large overfluffed pillows that lay against the wall. Taking that as an okay, the muscular man waved for Ophelia to come closer. Looking at her mother still, Des was still focused on Casimir, her hand lifting momentarily to motion her daughter over to him. Huffing softly, she relented. If the only way she'd get an answer was to amuse this bizarre man, then she'd have to deal with it right? Sitting on a pillow she'd kicked a foot away from his pile, she looked up at him and gave a small nod. "I'm ready.."

His eyes reflected the grin on his face, causing Ophelia to look at him in a different light. Nothing harmful or menacing was in his face. Huh.. strange.. She'd grown up with diabolical people, creatures and humans alike. So being so close to someone pure who didn't want to make her vomit was a little more than strange. It seemed impossible.

"In the beginning you see.. before myself, even before that woman over there. That is, if ya want to call her a woman.." His low tone brought her out of her thoughts as he began, his voice gaining her full attention as he began the lengthy story, Ophelia's questions finally gaining their goal as her mother watched on.

From the beginning of time, Earthland started as a deserted mass. An empty vastland devoid of the green life and vibrancy it now holds today. There was but one being, and in his loneliness, he created three children. The first was to be the most powerful. Carrying much of his own strength and intelligence, the diety gave birth to a daughter who would lead the race known as the wraiths. The second he gave much power as well, only the remainder was much less than his first born. To this son, he would give the legacy of demons, cursed with the disdain he felt from giving such superiority to his first which would ultimately lead their path to darkness. And then was the last, who may have been the weakest, but was the strongest of heart and compassion. Filled with the ability to connect with others no matter their appearance or birthright, the last son the being would leave with the line of humans, their feelings becoming the power needed to be equal with the offspring of his brother and sister. To each he gave the gift of magic. Each child reacted differently, but accepted the longlasting present that would evolve into the naturally energy Earthland now runs off of.

The three 'siblings' would war with one another, only acting well under his nearby rule. However soon, he would grow weary of their bickering. The wraith always believing herself higher than the other two, allowing her offspring to kill who they pleased. The demon feverently seeking revenge for all bloodshed, only to double it. The human, forever trying to find peace between the three only to end up the most damaged of all, his emotions becoming jaded with time. In the end, his numbers would multiple far larger than those of his siblings. The demons would be the second largest group, their ability to change others to their whim allowing them to prosper. The wraiths lessened, their disdain for both demons and humans alike keeping them from growing to such large numbers. Under each line, there were significant personas that rose above the rest, inheriting the massive strength and resolve each creature held. Somehow mutating and gaining the ability to mimic that of the three powerful beings the 'father' had created. With the influx of power and the increasing death toll, the diety believed that killing off the largest of the three, the humans, would satisfy his first born and her brother. Hopefully, by destroying humanity, it would make the wraith and demon subdued and bring about a more peaceful world. The compassionate and caring humans he had hoped for had become thirsty for power and blood, the entire race tainted by malice. Seeing this as his only option, the being soon called forth each child and a number of others from their lines together. The group would equal out to 20. A council born with an exact goal of mass genocide. However even as the group of Gods and Goddesses, Demons and Celestial beings, argued and came to an agreement, there was something amiss. For even though the over all percentage of humanity was corrupt, there was just one that shined brightly in the darkened mass. All of the humans were tainted.. save for one young girl. Even he couldn't ignore it, as he searched the entirity of the world, the purity in the child. The hope he'd put into his mortal son had been realized in this small girl. Thanks to her birth, all of the responsiblity and respect the being had wanted for his youngest son was placed onto the child, her life halting the end of days for her race. However, good intentions do not always yield good results..

This is the tale of the beginning of days and all those following. A story of misfortune engulfed by darkness and the waning light of hope that flickers for a greater tomorrow. A story as old as time its self. The beginning of the world and the misguided lives that inhabit it.


	2. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail: Origins

Chapter One - Genesis

Year X065

A rhythmic tapping could be heard, the sound resonating down the dark hall. The lanterns that lined the walls flickered, their flames just barely keeping the surrounding area lit as the rapping grew louder, illuminating a figure's way as they walked. Steps echoed along with the sound, a pair of boots briskly making their way towards the source of the aforementioned noise until finally, the door at the very end was opened. Gripping the knob, a small hand twisted and pushed it ajar, the light that had been caged within spilling out into the hallway as the individual came into focus. A small child with skin the color of dull violet blue leaned against the door frame, her arms crossed against her chest as she peered across the way. Hair that could only be described as translucent fell in thick waves, the glassy locks drawn back into a high ponytail at the crown of her head. Her lips were pulled taunt, her onyx orbs narrowing as she held back a huff, the toe of her right boot rapping against the floor loudly to combat the earlier noise she'd heard.

"Where is she?" She asked at last, the scene shifting as the point of her attention finally came into focus. Across the bright room sat a young boy, hair as black as the girl's eyes and skin the color of light coal. Blinking, his red gaze lifted from his current engrossment, a gentle and almost loving (if she hadn't known any better at least) smile painted across his features. "I have no clue what you mean, nee-san. Maybe Sam knows. I've been busy today, as you can see Des-chan." The dark haired boy gave a shrug, his hands dropping the hammer they held as he went back to dismantling, what the one now known as 'Des' or rather Desdemona, could make out as a small demonic half-ling, the boy pulling its wings from the back before tossing them to the side. She grimaced, but she never berated him. If her brother wanted to be a brute, it wasn't her job to tell him otherwise. Nails held the poor thing down, Lucifer having hammered down its legs to the floor as he pulled it apart limb by limb. She imagined it had cried at one point, though now it made no noise at all. Only a pitiful wheezing could be heard, the faint gasps for breath interrupted by a sudden tone of disdain and disgust.

"Sickening, Lucifer.. You know papa wouldn't like the fact that you're torturing your underlings like that. You're supposed to make them strong, not hurt them." A voice called out from behind the indigo child, her head snapping around to see the most 'normal' of the three appear from the darkened hallway. Skin the color of porcelain and hair a chocolate brown, the youngest of the trio tugged at Desdemona's skirt as he looked up at her. Frowning, she sighed softly as she looked down at him. "Samuel.. did you take her? Luce said you know where she is." A flutter of lashes and a slight pout were her answer, an obvious yes in Samuel's case. The 'she' in question wasn't a person or a plaything, though Desdemona cared very much of her whereabouts. It was merely a young creation she'd worked on for the last two decades, a hybrid of her own blood mixed with that of Lucifer's' and Samuel's. It wasn't strange for the thing to go missing every so often, mostly thanks to her brother's messing about in her chambers when she wasn't paying attention. Yet, the completion of her experiment was drawing close and it was beyond annoying when they invaded her personal space.

"Mona nee-san, I didn't mean to.. I only wanted to see if it'd grown tougher skin, like ya said!" An irritated sound left her lips as Des shook her head, gently pushing the young male away from her. Both hands found their way to her hips, her midnight gaze locked onto eyes of stormy blue as she stared down at her youngest brother. The three children were no different than any other siblings you've heard about or read of in stories. Though each had various complexions, eyes, and even DNA, they were first and foremost a family, despite these drastic differences. In the beginning days, when their father had created each, their knowledge of what hatred and war truly was had yet to fully develop. As it were, the very first century was the most peaceful and the only enjoyable time either of the three would ever remember. So as the older girl continued to glare at the brunet, he finally caved. Saline lined his eyes as he pointed down the hall. "..She's in the gardens, I think.."

"You really make it hard to like you, Samuel. Don't touch my things, got it?" Pushing a strand of translucent hair behind her ear, Des left her demonic brother to his sadistic playtime and her more naive brother to his moping as she set off to find the object of her intense affection. Their father was always there, always watching what they did or said. Yet his control over each faded with every passing day, something Desdemona sometimes detested. Maybe if he punished those two, her experiments would stay where they belonged. Her steps reverberated through the hall as she walked, her feet moving quicker as she began to run. While Lucifer often made a mass of creatures, most of them hideous and malicious, and Samuel kept to himself, Desdemona wanted only to make the best of things. So for the last twenty years, she'd set to make the thing that'd plagued her dreams for the majority of her life. Cutting a tight corner, she almost tripped over her own feet as she quickened her pace. Huffing softly, the girl headed out of the palace's side entrance, the luscious gardens coming into view almost immediately. Here, no matter what time it was, the Sun was always shining on the Eastern side where all the plants and wildlife flourished. Looking from left to right, Des squinted as she slowed down to a moderate crawl, stopping after a moment to take her boots off to eliminate noise. Tsking softly, she began calling for the creature she was searching for when she smelled it. Something akin to burning paper, only.. wetter, caught her attention and drew her to the furthest part of the gardens. Walking around the hedges that hid the outer corner, Desdemona stopped completely as she saw the large being that she knew as her father crouching over her creature. She didn't need to say anything, the figure turning to gaze at her. No matter how many times she looked at him, her father always seemed to appear as a different person. Though every so often, he simply was. No definite features or qualities. He was just an entity that existed, much like the air. You couldn't see it, but surely you felt its presence.

"I believe this is yours, Desdemona." His voice called out to her, causing the girl to amble closer. Finally looking away from him, she set her blackened orbs on the tiny creature she'd been working on. No more than a foot in length, it'd grown just an inch more in the last year. Along with acquiring hardened scales for skin, it had a tail as long as her forearm and wings much like the ones Lucifer had torn from his own creation earlier. Smiling, Des carefully picked up the tiny thing and looked back up at her father, her grip tightening around it as it snarled softly. "Thank you, papa. I thought I'd lost her again. It was just Samuel's fault again.." A grimace took hold of her face, her lips contorting as she mentally cursed her brother once more.

"All is well. Out of all the things your brother has made, you have just this to show for all your time. I expect grand things from this, hn. Have you named it yet?" Desdemona rocked back on her heels, her gaze set on the writhing thing in her arms as she nodded. "This is Priscylla. She's the first of her kind. I've decided that her race will be called dragons." Her pout faded at this point, a large grin making its home on her face as she loosened her grip. Priscylla shook out her wings, unfurling them before crawling up to the girl's shoulder to sit, her clawed front feet gripping into the girl's clear hair. "I taught her how to use fire! Isn't that wonderful?" Des exclaimed, terribly excited by this point to share the details of her feat with the one who'd created her. He nodded, the feeling of a faint smile coming across to her as she beamed. The eldest and closest to the being, Desdemona was meant to be his pride. Perhaps that is why she tried so hard to impress him. Her magical prowess far surpassed the other two, the way she could manipulate organic materials in her own body and that of anything that came from another was astonishing. However, even as she received praise for her accomplishments, Des knew that deep down her father had long ago forsaken her. Perhaps it had been when he'd made Lucifer just a few decades after her. Maybe her drive to prove herself had grown even more after Samuel arrived just a few years after that. She was the wraith, after all. Superior to any other in all ways, or so she believed. The middle brother was cruel, much more so than herself. He tortured the things he created from his flesh and teased them. Killed them, even. And Samuel.. An audible groan left her lips as she continued mulling over these things, her father having left by this time and her only company becoming the infant dragon torching the skin of her neck. She ignored the pain, freezing Priscylla after a few minutes to repair the damage.

Where was she.. Oh yes. Samuel.

He was a weak little thing, wasn't he? Always crying when he did something wrong and even when he didn't. Yet.. he was the favorite, wasn't he..? The one their father cared for most. Her brow furrowed as Des kicked the ground beneath her, a tuft of grass loosening from its holdings as the clump flew a bit off the ground. She was the strongest. The smartest. The best. So how was it that Sam was better than her in papa's eyes? To gain her father's favor, the adolescent would put her brothers in their place, even if it meant damning herself in the process. The underlying bitterness that the wraith child never admitted out loud would slowly grow, as well as contempt in Lucifer's heart for both of his siblings, and avarice within the pure Samuel would build over time. The easy days that the being had hoped would last forever would disappear in almost an instant.

Year X103

"You know he won't be happy when he finds out what you've done, Luce." A heavy sigh followed the condescending tone, the feminine voice going on. "Did you have to toy with his precious humans so? You know he worked hard on those creatures, even if they are rather pitiful."

A grunt was her answer as the muscular male shrugged. Skin the color of charcoal rippled from the movement, the demon lifting his cerise gaze away from the sake bottle in his hand. The bored expression that once held his countenance shifted as his lips curled into a devious grin. It was no secret, how malicious Lucifer had grown up to be. Each had hit puberty by this time, though Samuel and himself appeared much older than their big sister for whatever reason. It didn't concern him either way. Setting the bottle down, his hands clasped together as he cupped the back of his head."His little girl and boy, ya mean? Wasn't hard to get them to do what I wanted. If Sam wanted them to behave, he shouldn't have given them free will, ne? Innit that what you do with your dragons, Dessy?" A thick brow raised as he questioned the wraith.

"They have freewill, but they aren't pathetic beings. If Samuel would give them magic, they'd maybe be less than a failure. Even so. You know he made those rules to see if they'd obey on their own and you meddled anyway." She didn't really care, to be truthful. Whether or not Lucifer or Samuel got into a fight was of their own doing. However, the small bit of care she had for her youngest brother hadn't faded completely. She'd watched Lucifer tempt the first born female that their brother had created from the very spring he'd told them not to bathe in. No matter how he put it, she was certain Lucifer had ruined Samuel's intentions. He was too much like father, hoping for peace and love from what he created. Shaking her head, her clear hair waved gently. Opening her mouth to speak again, her words were cut short as a resounding boom exploded through the mansion they resided in. Tsking softly, she gave her cruel brother a look before she picked up a chair and sat to the side. Tapping her knee once she sat, she began to count.

"5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. aaaand..."

"LUUUCIFEEERRRR! YOU FORSAKEN SACK OF ROTTEN MAGGOTS WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" The childish and naive brunet they'd grown up with burst through the door of the room, an illuminated flare of power surging around him as his blue eyes locked on the person he'd come for. Over the years, he'd maintained the purity he'd had as a child. However there was only so much one could take when their brother ruined their work, time and time again.

"What're ya so upset about? Just kill those and make some new ones, no big deal." Shrugging nonchalantly, Lucifer went back to his drinking as he avoided eye contact with the enraged male. Desdemona watched quietly, her gaze flickering between the two. While she knew Lucifer had a dark magic that tainted and destroyed anything it touched, Samuel was his opposite. As well as hers, if she were to be truthful. It was his kind heart that protected them from his wrath, while nothing protected him from Lucifer.

"You know I can't do that.. I'm not heartless, like you are." His voice lowered, but the anger that had filled his tone never faded. Brows furrowed, his fingers clenching as he balled his hands into fists. It looked as if he meant to attack, but Des knew better. Even if he did, she'd intervene even if it was only to appease a father that no longer visited her. He only spoke to Samuel now. He'd stopped seeing Lucifer ages ago and soon, Desdemona was put on the list alongside him perhaps for her more brute methods and calloused actions. Either way, she very well couldn't let her brothers kill each other. As she mulled over the idea, the dark skinned male stood, the now empty bottle of alcohol falling to the ground as he closed the distance between himself and Samuel. Their chests met, the puffed pectorals bumping against each other as his magic flared up as well. She watched as Samuel's light was dimmed considerably by Lucifer's darkness, the dank blackness of his magic lashing violently around his body.

"Heartless, am I? I could help you be too, Sammy boy. Just rip it from ya chest. Won't hurt a bit." That simper of his returned, his fanged canines flashing as he glared down at his brother. Almost certain she'd have to freeze the time around both of them and force the two apart, Desdemona stalled from lifting her hand as the brown haired male's face changed from anger to sadness. Her black orbs watched his face relax, the sorrow he felt coming full force.

"At least it'd hurt a lot less than what you've done to my children." His voice was low and haunted, but loud enough that it bounced off the four walls around them. Taking a deep breath, she didn't bother going after him as Samuel stormed off through the torched doorway, thankful that an actual fight had been avoided. A few minutes passed until Lucifer peered in her direction, his red eyes locking onto her onyx ones. "He won't make it acting like that, and you know it. He can cry all he wants, but he's weaker than us." He grumbled, his voice rough and sharp. She could hear it, the resentment he felt. He didn't hate her from what she could tell, but the love their father still showered on Samuel had begun to bother Lucifer far more than it had done her. There wasn't any love in the demon's heart, not even for Desdemona. She knew he only respected her and her power. If she wasn't there, he was likely to burn down the entire world with that hatred that bubbled in his chest.

"Weaker in ability alone. Remember that, Luce." Des responded softly before rising from her seat and headed out the door, leaving the male to stew in the wake of the earlier commotion. Going after the youngest of the three wasn't ever in her mind, the wraith having more to do than babysit either of her brothers. If they wanted to destroy one another, it'd be one less obstacle for herself.


	3. Chapter 2

Fairy Tail: Origins

Chapter Two

Present Day

"Oh come off it, Cas. If I wanted the child to hear a story, I'd have read to her when she was an infant. This explains nothing of what's going on now. I came to discuss Verona and what /you/ plan to do about her." A very disgruntled and seething Desdemona had finally interrupted the male during his livid (and rather creepily detailed) recant of her childhood. She sneered, giving him a snarl which only gained a faint grin from the God. Ophelia sat off to the side still, having been engrossed in the tale until her mother had stalled it. She saw no harm in the story, though she had to admit it had nothing to do with the troubles her mother seemed to be having. Still.. This was the first time Ophelia had heard so much of her two uncles. She knew she had them, her cousin was proof of that at least. Yet Desdemona had never went into detail about their personalities, not like Casimir had. Lucifer sounded much like Dait, though that wasn't surprising. Her cousin was a demonic brute after all. That Samuel though.. The young wraith could only assume that he'd passed early on. She found herself wanting to know more, especially about the one that had created her mother and two uncles. A slight pout formed on the hybrid's lips and she was about to speak up when a hearty chuckle broke up the newborn silence.

"Come now, Mona. Every great story has a base. The child should know everything so she'll understand." This garnered another sneer and a grunt, Des' eyes glaring daggers as her arms crossed against her chest. Why was it necessary to tell of her childhood? Did he really have to recant the days in which life was.. well, easy? It made her all the more upset to be truthful, though she'd never admit it. To recall such days was forbidden. To hear Samuel's' and Lucifer's names called out so freely put a burden on her mind, despite the fact that she said time and time again that she cared for neither of her brothers. This caused the Goddess to snap slightly, a surge of darkness flaring from around her as she gave a pointed stare in Casimir's direction.

"Skip ahead. Why don't you tell her about our tryst then, if you're so adamant about stories. What of your promises and all of..-" A large hand lifted, halting her words as a rather serious glare was sent in her direction. That brought a smirk to her lips at least, Desdemona knowing well enough that Casimir wanted nothing more than to forget their deep past. This caused Ophelia to become all the more curious, but what was she to do? Nothing of course.. she could only sit there and wait until spoken to. A heavy sigh parted his lips as he turned away from the older woman, glancing back in the halfling's direction as he spoke again. "Back to the story, ne? Now where was I.. ah, yes. Samuel and Lucifer with their endless feud. As the days went on, things on got worse for the two..-" Already underway with details of the tale, Ophelia ignored her mother's pointed stare as the God weaved the elaborate story.

Year X175

He'd done it again. No matter how many times Samuel tried, his older brother was always there to make sure he failed. First was that poor Lilith of his creation.. poor girl. She'd fallen into depravity far too easily, leaving Adam on his own for quite some time. The God couldn't stand this, having his first child on his lonesome. This was what prompted him to make Eve. Living in the paradise he'd shaped for the pair, Samuel was certain that this time, the duo would work out. He'd even warned them of all the troubles they were to stay away from. Sadly.. Lucifer had a way of tricking anyone, even the young God himself. And so, they also fell. Though perhaps.. Perhaps he could keep them and continue trying. Earth had always been present, it wasn't something he'd imagined on his own. Even after confronting Lucifer over the destruction he'd caused, nothing was ever solved. He could feel it in his heart, the reason their father had pulled away from his siblings. Even if he was never to be seen, Samuel always heard the being's voice within his head. He could only hope that over time, even if he too had to pull away from his own creations, the love he instilled within that which he called humanity would prosper.

At the current moment in time, after overhearing his sister telling their brother how he should have given his creations magic so long ago, Samuel was in a dilemma. Did he dare? To be humble and true was all he wanted for humans, but to stand against the things Desdemona and Lucifer created.. It was rather clear what he had to do. He tried time and time again. First from a male he directly spoke to and called his son, though in the end he too was killed for being 'different'. Over the years and decades, centuries even, any mortal Samuel blessed with the ability of magic was seemingly condemned. Warlocks. Witches. Monsters. Had he been mistaken all this time? To watch his creations murder one another time and time again not only broke his heart, but his spirit as well. He couldn't place his finger on it, but the idea that Lucifer was behind the corruption was an obvious one. He brooded quietly as he watched from a magical glass, the scene before him being that of a young child reading in an old library. It made his heart swell, a loving smile gracing his lips as Samuel watched on. Humans were truly marvelous. How he wished they could grow and live freely without pain.. Yet, granting them all the free will he could muster had backfired. Temptation was hard to resist for many, no one person being made the same. Sighing, he sat back in his seat as he tried to get comfortable.

"Have you achieved what you've wanted, Sam?" The voice was a familiar one, though he didn't respond right away. Over time, because of the occasional request to mix his blood with that of his siblings for odd experiments, beings much like themselves had been created. Though none could compare in power or standing, many had began to call them Gods and Goddesses as well. This group of individuals, one in particular had become what most would call his companion. Tall and slender, blonde hair fell in thick waves as she eased next to him. A simple smile he loved oh too much graced her lips, her emerald eyes staring at him as he gazed back. Venus, a Goddess that was often acquainted with love and adoration, was the sole being that Samuel had ever been greedy enough to want for himself. Easing an arm around her waist, he pulled her closer until she was on his lap, his arms wrapping around her as he hugged her tightly. Her very presence centered him, it always had. That was the nature of her magic after all.

"Not yet.. One day, no matter the darkness they've tainted this world with has grown, there will be a light that shines brighter. I merely hope I'll live until then." This caused a gentle slap to come across his cheek, Samuel chuckling as the female huffed and pouted against him. Death wasn't something that came easily to Gods, though it wasn't impossible. He knew that in due time, he too would face the inevitable. Perhaps only Desdemona would outlive them all, after all. The slight thought of his sister caused his smile to falter, Venus readily noticing as she shushed him gently and cupped his face within her hands. "No no no, no frowning dear one. My darling, you'll live on forever. You've made sure of that when you created all of us. What have they made, ne? Demons and beasts.. but you, beautiful Samuel of Earthland.. You created the most wonderful of all things." Her words soothed him, causing his smile to return though it wasn't nearly as vibrant. He could only hope that she was right after all..

Year X239

Tears. Blood. Fire and brimstone.

To say that hell had been unleashed upon earth was an understatement. Not even the cruel Lucifer had planned on such a deed after all.

Samuel wept as he held a small child in his arms, crimson smeared across the young boy's face as the God's large hands gently clutched him to his chest. Why had things gone so wrong? Yes.. he'd witnessed a great deal of torment over the last few centuries. He'd seen brothers murdering their fathers, mothers strangling newborns. Wives betraying husbands and everything in between. Yet.. nothing compared to the utter slaughter that had crashed down onto Earthland. Nothing Des or Luce or even himself could have done would have prevented this disaster. All of it was thanks to one individual, a young girl who had once been the purest of all his children. His joy. His darling and beautiful pride.

"..Verona..."

The name held a bitter taste to it as Samuel let go of the boy, gently laying him down on the burning grass as he stood. Looking all around him, humans and Gods and demons alike lay in not pools, yet almost a river of blood. There was nothing he could have done. Decades prior, each God and Goddess that came into existence had been given one job, made to swear one oath in order to live among that which they were sworn to protect. No interference. Samuel believed in it greatly. He'd watched as humans grew and built gorgeous things. Buildings and cities. He watched as they used the magic he granted them to the fullest, making life amazing and enjoyable. He regretted that, in this moment..

He had watched the battle from above, helpless as the red haired female cut down child and man alike. To see warriors hardened from war fall to their knees, blood spurting from their throats and mouths.. It sickened him. Even the demons that crawled upon the earth thanks to Lucifer's adamant refusal to leave Samuel's world alone met their end in an instant. She appeared frail to all who stood before her, but that was her strength. Verona was always underestimated and that gave her the upper hand every time. Even he had underestimated her..

Walking through the scorched field, he could tell this was but one stop on her rampage through the lands. The once fruitful country of Enca was now in ruins. It had been Venus' domain for some time, but after catching a toxic disease that ate away at her magic, Samuel had lost his love many years ago. His heart felt the emptiness all the more as he gazed out over the mounds of dead bodies. Losing Venus had put a large burden on Samuel. His anchor gone, his love for others was forever faltering over the slightest of instances. Walking through the carnage, his eyes hardened more and more as he looked at those who had met their end by her hands. Ranging from young to old, no one was safe from her wrath, from her despair. It was truly astonishing.. how such a girl who had mirrored all of his resolve for peace and love and grown so bitter so quickly. Was this what his father had felt as he watched Desdemona and Lucifer grow up? He was envious of their power and might, their ability to work freely with no attachments. However, he felt anger as well. To have that which he'd worked so hard on treated so horribly.. Samuel grimaced as he looked out over the distance, the once blue sky turning a dark red the further out it went. It was clear now. To save humanity, he'd have to do the one thing he said he never would. The God would have to step in and take care of things himself.


End file.
